


Hey Good Lookin'

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tom singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is practicing for his movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Good Lookin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Hey Good Lookin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268211) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Hey Good Lookin’

Tom was sitting on the couch in your shared flat, messing around with his guitar. He had played it a little bit here and there over the course of his lifetime, but now that he was playing Hank Williams Sr. in I Saw the Light, he had to fine tune his skills.

You were in the kitchen, making dinner for the two of you. You were smiling as you listened to Tom sing and play. You loved listening to his voice, especially while he was singing. You were excited about this movie, because he would be doing the soundtrack and you could listen to him sing whenever you wanted. You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice Tom had stopped playing and had made his way over to the bar stools across the bar from you.

“Say hey good lookin’, what ya got cookin’?” Tom asked. You jumped and looked at him.

“Tom, what are you doing?” You laughed. He just bit his lip and gave you his mischief eyes.

“How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?” He said. You laughed and went back to cooking. “Hey sweet baby, don’t you think maybe we can find us a brand new recipe?”

“Tom…” You said, smiling. He got up and came into the kitchen, standing right by you, trying to distract you.

“I got a hot rod Ford, and a two dollar bill and I know a spot right over the hill. There's soda pop and the dancing's free. So if you wanna have fun, come along with me.” Tom sang to you, poking you with the end of his guitar.

“Tom, I’m gonna burn the food.” You laughed. But he moved to stand right behind you, his guitar close to your back.

“Say hey good lookin’, what ya got cookin’? How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?” He turned so his guitar wasn’t pressed up against you and he could gain access to your neck, placing kisses on you. “I'm free and ready, so we can go steady. How's about saving all your time for me? No more lookin' - I know I been cookin'. Hows about keepin' steady company?”

“If I say yes, will you let me cook?” You laughed. Tom just smiled. He was determined to finish his song.

“I'm gonna throw my date book over the fence. And buy me one for five or ten cents. I'll keep it till it's covered with age. Cause I'm writin' your name down on every page.” Tom sang. You had to admit, the longer he sang, the less you were paying attention to your cooking.

“I guess this can wait.” You said, taking the food off the stove and turning to look at Tom. He gave you his cute little smirk.

“Say hey good lookin’, what ya got cookin’? How’s about cookin’ somethin’ up with me?” He finished the song. You took the guitar from him.

“If you want this back, you’ll need to come to the bedroom.” With that, you took off running with Tom close behind.


End file.
